


hang your star on my form

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [14]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, drugs are bad don't take drugs (/russell brand disclaimer), noooo one in this 'verse is a good person etc etc, whole lotta trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Roy," Dick says. "You some kinda Robin Hood?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	hang your star on my form

Thing of it is, he meets Roy by accident. He gets to his dealer's and Roy's already there, and he stares at Dick the whole time until Dick packs his stuff away, comes over to him and asks, "Can I help you?"

Roy's wearing a Pixies t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and a pair of dirty jeans over beat-up sneakers. He has freckles and red hair pulled back into a ponytail, which Dick kind of, maybe, has a thing for.

"I was trying to figure out where I know you from, man," Roy says, and Dick tenses up. Everyone knows who Bruce is, but Dick – Dick's just supposed to be his soldier, a silent partner. A silent partner who sets fires from city to city, but whatever.

"I went to see you," Roy says. "At the circus." Roy lights a cigarette, blows smoke out of the side of his mouth. "One of my fosters took me there. You were good, man. I'd never seen anyone move like that."

"Thanks," Dick says. Roy's still staring at him, and he licks his lips and says, "I bet you're unbelievable in bed."

They make it as far as some apartment where Roy's been staying, where Roy strips him down, wraps Dick's legs all the way around him and fucks him against the wall. Roy talks the whole time, and Dick didn't think he'd ever meet anyone who likes to talk as much as _he_ does, but he doesn’t mind, just laughs it off and throws Roy down to the floor when he's done.

He balances on top of Roy then and feeds him his cock, and Roy reaches back to fuck Dick with his fingers while he blows him. He tries to pull back when he feels himself coming, but Roy grips his hips and holds him there, getting spit and come all over his mouth.

"Well," Roy says after. "I never fucked a _celebrity_ before."

"Lucky you," Dick says. He climbs off Roy and starts toward the kitchen for a beer or something, but he stops when he sees the damn bow and quiver on the kitchen counter.

"Roy," Dick says. "You some kinda Robin Hood?"

Roy gets to his feet, slides behind Dick and bites his shoulder, scrapes his thumbnail over his pec. "Sort of," Roy says. "Except instead of robbing to the rich to give to the poor, mostly I just rob people."

He runs his hand over Dick's abs, down further to his cock, which is already getting interested in another round. "You're not, like, a cop in your new life, right?"

Dick laughs, leans back into Roy and feels him getting hard again, too. "What if I was?" he asks, and Roy shrugs. "I'd still wanna fuck you," he says. "But I'd be _so_ disappointed."

He turns around and kisses Roy – they kind of _skipped_ that part earlier – and then asks, "So, what else do you wanna do to me?"

Ten minutes later, he's in Roy's bed and Roy's cutting up lines of coke on his stomach, being none too careful with his razorblade. "This," Roy tells him, placing a cut-up straw over one of the lines and inhaling, "is better than body shots."

Dick laughs again. He's already so high everything's hyper-focused, like all he can see is Roy and his mess of tattoos, all he can feel is how it tickles when Roy snorts the lines off of him, and then Roy's bringing one long thumbnail up to Dick's nostril to offer him another hit.

They fuck for what could be days, fuck until all of Roy's drugs run out and they move on to Dick's, and then sometime while Roy's riding his cock as he sucks the coke dust from Dick's fingers, Dick's phone rings.

"I need you," Bruce says over the line. Roy hasn't stopped; his nails dig into Dick's chest as he just pushes himself harder, faster.

"Wh – ah – when?" Dick asks. Bruce sounds far away. _Everything_ sounds far away except for the noises Roy's making for him, heedless of the phone call.

"As soon as possible," Bruce says. "At the penthouse."

"Yeah," Dick says. "I'll be there."

"Who was that?" Roy asks after Dick hangs up. "Boyfriend?"

"Boss," Dick says. "Needs me for a job."

Roy grinds against him, and Dick gets his hand back around Roy's cock, works him fast. "What – do you do?"

Dick shouldn't tell him. He's never told _anyone_ , but Roy's got an apartment full of weapons; Roy's at least half as fucked up as Dick is, so he tells Roy about the fires as he flips Roy over and pounds him into the bed, and Roy comes so hard he's still shaking minutes later when Dick goes to get cleaned up.

"You know," Roy offers, following Dick to the door. He hasn't bothered to put on clothes, and Dick can see every place he was, a map across Roy's skin of scratches and bites. He gestures to the arrows on the counter, says, "A lot of these are good for fires."

Dick drags him along to the job, watches a building crumble from just two of Roy's dynamite arrows. He shares the take with Roy and they spend it on coke and ecstasy, liquor and pills. 

"I'm glad you're making friends your own age," Bruce tells him, not long after, and Dick nearly laughs himself _sick_.


End file.
